Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII
Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII is the re-make over of the original story, Cross Fight B-Daman EC. The story is announced on 12th October 2016, and first published on February 5th 2017. This story is taking part in Crystal Dimension. Plot The story will take part in a new level. A short time passed since Gillusion had been defeated, The people are now living and enjoying playing b-daman again. However, under that peaceful days, The WBMA are investigating an untold tale which turned out bringing misfortune to every being in this world. The tale is true but it is unknown when the history will occurred again. With that investigation progressing, Our young b-shots will surprise to see new friends and enemies to face for all times. How will they make the story progresses to the brand new level? Portrayal New Characters *Rinne Chonogami *Miren HibiyoruCross Fight B-Daman eS VII Settings + Characters *Leon Souryuu *Jillian and Sharlene *Shu Yatogami *Kinni Aozora * YeHua WangAppears in CFVII 06(Player from China) * LiFong Ling(Player from China) * Kasba Vithagen (Player from India) * Ruslan MikhailAppears in CFVII 13 (Player from Russia) * Adalheid CaesarAppears in CFVII 15 (Player from Germany) * Filia Rose (Player from Italy) * Garl Javier (Player from Spain) * Jackson ReckAppears in CFVII 21 (Player from America) * Nymphia Chris (Player from America) * Vinett (Player from America) * Vincent MarkAppears in CFVII 19 (Player from Singapore) * YiSoon Lee (Player from Singapore) * Julius Carron (Player from Singapore) New B-Damans :Main Article : Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII/B-Damans Original Characters :These characters are originated from the original anime series, Names of the characters are written in Japanese Romaji. Cast :Note : This section does not actually exist in real life, only for readers' imaginations. Summary Season 1 : Chapter 1 - 32 First Arc : Spirit Empress of B-Emperors This arc focuses the debut of Rinne who is under the identity of '''Rin Tsubasa the Spirit Empress, also marks the debut of Kinni Aozora, Kasba Vithagen, YeHua Wang and LiFong Ling. Second Arc : Severity Empress of B-Emperors This arc focuses the debut of Miren Hibiyoru the Severity Empress, also marks the debut of Ruslan Mikhail, Adalheid Caesar, Filia Rose, Garl Javier, Vincent Mark, YiSoon Lee, Julius Carron, Jackson Reck, Nymphia Chris and Vinett. Third Arc : The B-Der who known as Child of Wind This arc focuses the debut of Leon Souryuu, along with his teammates Jillian Chen '''and '''Sharlene Chen from Team Dreadnought. Season 2 : Chapter 33 - 65 Fourth Arc : Massacre Emperor of B-Emperors This arc marks the return of Miren Hibiyoru and Rinne who officially credited as Rinne Chonogami.This arc focuses the debut of Shu Yatogami the Massacre Emperor. Fifth Arc : Cross Fight World Camp This arc focuses on the members of Legendary B-Ders, it also marks the official debut of''' Raine Kazanari''' and Aruto Souryuu. Sixth Arc : Black Dragon of Destruction This arc focuses on Shu Yatogami and Blaster Overlord, it is also the last arc of the story. Spin Offs There are two spin-offs, B-Der Messaging showing b-ders are texting to each other and Road of the B-Der focusing on Legendary B-Ders. List of Chapters :'''Main Article ': /Read'' Gallery CROSS FIGHT B-DAMAN eS VII Starting 2017 Visual.jpg|Visual for upcoming story 「CROSS FIGHT B-DAMAN eS VII」Official Cover.jpg|Official Front Page 「CROSS FIGHT B-DAMAN eS VII」Official End.jpg|Official Back Page Trivia * This may be the re-make over of the original story, but few things has be replaced by the new plot. ** All character names will be in romanized of their japanese names. Example for Riki Ryugasaki is for dubbed, for japanase is Kakeru Ryugasaki. ** Ixion, Ryukai and Lynia didn't participant in the story. **B-damans that partnered with the OCs are being replaced. **The event of taking data from b-shots is being deleted. *Some of the characters' name been changed. **Lynné's Shima last name (Shiroei) changed to Kazanari as well as her mother. **While her alias, Rin Shirotama changed to Rin Tsubasa and Reitei. **Millay's last name changed from Shiya (Shiyoi) to Hibiyoru. **Ryuken changed back to Leon Souryuu, with that, his father changed his name to Aruto Souryuu. *The new replaced b-damans are originated from Cardfight Vanguard franchise. **Their color also reflected to the original four dragons as well, white, blue, red and black. *This is the first fan-fiction that very focus on having many competitions. References Names Category:Fictions Category:B-Daman Series Category:Cross Fight B-Daman eS VII Category:Crystal Dimension